Return Of An Old Lover
by snowfrog5152
Summary: When Raven goes to Mexico during spring break for school extra credit, she finds Devon Carter working down there for a college scholarship Raven's hopes crash, however, when she has an unexpected vision.
1. Chapter 1: Spanish V AP

**Author's Note: Ok guys, this is my first TSR fanfic so please review. **

Chapter One:

"Raven Baxter!" Senorita Rodriguez said sharply.

Raven woke up with a start. She had stayed up last night finishing her physics project until 5:30 in the morning and her alarm went off at 6:00. So she was trying to catch a few Z's in Senorita Rodriguez's class.

"Yes Senorita Rodriguez?" Raven nervously asked, forgetting to speak in Spanish.

Senorita Rodriguez shook her head in despair. "Habla espanol! Espanol!" she exclaimed. "You're in Espanol Cinco!"

"Si, Senorita Rodriguez," Raven said miserably.

"Now Raven, tell me three countries in South American that speak Spanish."

Raven paused. This was the one spot in Spanish that she was slightly weak on. "Nicaragua, Panama, and umm umm Spain?"

"Two out of three Miss Baxter," Senorita Rodriguez said. "Which reminds me class, I have an extra credit opportunity for all of you."

The class looked up startled. Since Senorita almost never gave out extra credit, this was a special occasion.

"Spring break is coming up and you all are seniors in high school. This is the time colleges will be looking at your grades the most and some of you need it."

As she said this, she glanced at Eddie, Raven, and Chelsea.

"What's the extra credit Senorita?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting to that."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, your extra credit is quite simple. All you have to do is go to Mexico over break, write a report on what you've seen, and take a picture of one place you have been, but you have to be in the picture. This will give you 30 points of extra credit."

She glanced up at the class. Everyone was staring at her like she had two heads. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. "Have a good spring break! I hope some of you will do the extra credit!"

As the three friends walked down the hallway, they talked about their Spanish extra credit.

"Are you doing the extra credit Chels?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, my family's going to San Diego for break. How about you?"

"No Chantel and I are going on a little vacation to Los Angeles. How about you Rae?"

"Nah, Senorita loves me. She'll help me out. Besides I don't want to go to Me-.."

Raven stopped and was pulled into a vision:

**_A boy with dark hair is talking to a fruit vendor. _**

"_**Yeah, I'll pick up my order tomorrow." **_

_**The boy turns around. **_

"_**Raven?" **_

Raven stumbled forward slightly. "Chels, Eddie, we have to go on that trip to Mexico!"

"Why Rae, what did you see?"

"I saw… I saw…"

"Yes?"

"I saw Devon Carter!" Raven squealed.

"Oh Rae, how did he look?"

"He was looking fine. Now come one, I'm off to Mexico and I hope you guys are coming."

With that, Raven ran off. Chelsea and Eddie looked at each other.

"Well Eddie, what should we do?"

"You know the old saying Chels. If you can't beat them, join them."


	2. Chapter 2: Approval For Mexico

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. But just to let everyone know, midterms are coming up soon so I might not post Chapter 3 for awhile. Second, I want to thank** **shineonme,** **doglover93, ****Xo900oX** **and asher 0918 for reviewing. But anyway, here's Chapter two. **

Chapter Two:

Raven burst into her house. After taking a breath, she glanced around her kitchen and saw Corey sitting at the table looking at her in shock.

"How yall doing?" Raven said as she wearily walked over to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice.

About two seconds after she had said this, Eddie and Chelsea ran inside.

"Raven! We need to talk!" Eddie exclaimed. "You can't just go off to Mexico like this. Especially since we already have planes for spring break."

Corey's mouth dropped open even more. "You're going to Mexico?" Then he grinned. "Wait til I tell Dad…"

"Corey no, don't!" Raven pleaded as she came toward him.

But Corey was already yelling "Dad!" as he ran up the stairs.

"Oh snap!" Raven exclaimed.

"Rae, you do know your visions don't always come true right?" Chelsea asked.

"I know," Raven said sadly. "Its just after not being able to talk to Devon for 2 years, I really want to see him. And this is the only chance I might have."

Just then, Corey came downstairs followed by Victor.

"Raven, what's this I hear about Mexico?"

"It's for school extra credit. Senorita Rodriguez gave us a project and it involves going to Mexico."

"Sounds good," Victor said. "We'll make it a family trip."

"What? Dad, this was going to be a trip just for me, Eddie, and Chelsea."

"You ever thought about who's going to be paying for all of this stuff?" Victor asked.

"Oh…" Raven said as it dawned on her. "I gotcha, but can Chelsea and Eddie still come too?"

Victor nodded. "Now get started packing. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

**In Raven's Bedroom: **

Two hours later, Raven's room looked like a store from the mall that had exploded. Clothes were sewn all over both the floor and the bed.

"All right Chels, what do you think I should wear?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Can we please get this over with? I have to go tell my parents and Chantel that I'm going to Mexico for the next two weeks!"

"Yeah, same," Chelsea said. "Why don't you just wear the outfit you wore when you first met him?"

"Chels," Raven said. "That is a good idea…. Except for the fact that I met him 2 years ago and my clothing sizes have changed since then."

"Oh good point."

"Look," Eddie said. "I don't get why girls are so hung up over what they wear. Why don't you just wear your favorite outfit?"

"Never mind," Raven said. "I'll pack several pants, tops, and earrings. Then I'll figure out the perfect outfit while we're there."

Chelsea and Eddie nodded slowly.

"I guess we better check to see if we can go."

"Hope so, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Day

**Author's Note: Yeah, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry. Ok, here's Chapter 3/ **

Chapter 3:

"Raven, wake up," Tanya said gently shaking her daughter's shoulder.

Raven opened her eyes and glanced around. "Why Mom, it's Saturday. You know, the day where you sleep in late and stay up all night."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Yes Raven, on a normal Saturday, you could sleep in, but did you forget that we're going on the plane to Mexico in less than two hours."

Raven sat up straight in bed. "Oh snap! I've gotta eat!"

Jumping out of bed, Raven ran into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Pop tarts.

"No need for Pop tarts today," Victor said. "I'm making an omelet that's 'Victor Style!'"

Raven and Corey glanced at each other and shuddered. "Gee Dad," Corey said. "Look at the time." He pointed to his blank wrist.

"Yeah Dad, they serve breakfast on the plan anyway," Raven stated as she and Corey ran for the stairs.

"Now what outfit should I wear?" Raven said.

It was a half hour later and the entire family was packed into the Baxter's minivan except for Raven. After five more minutes, she finally decided on a flowered skirt with a solid blue shirt.

Beep! No sooner had she decided on her outfit when her family beeped the horn.

"Come on Raven, let's go!" her dad yelled.

Raven grabbed her suitcase and was about to race downstairs when she stopped, turned, and was pulled into a vision.

_Raven reached out and opened the trunk. Chelsea and Eddie poked their heads out each wearing a sombrero. "Hello R-r-r-raven!" _

At that, Raven was pulled out of her vision. "Chelsea and Eddie! Oh Snap!"

Raven raced down the stairs and opened the trunk to the car. Sure enough, Eddie and Chelsea were both in there with the sombreros as well.

"Hello R-r-r-raven!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Raven whispered.

"Rae, you don't have to whisper. Your parents know that we're here. We got permission to go with you, but the car has no more room so we got stuck in the trunk," Eddie explained.

Shaking her head, Raven closed the trunk and hopped in the car. 'Eddie and Chelsea?' she thought to herself. This really was going to be a weird trip!


	4. Chapter 4: The Forgotten Detail

**A/N: I am sorry about the long wait. Believe me; the next chapter should be coming pretty soon. Ok, here's Chapter Four.**

Chapter Four:

"Attention all passengers. Flight 384 is now preparing for departure for Baja California."

"Rae, are you sure that Devon is in Baja California?" Chelsea asked.

Raven shrugged. "You got me, but it's a place to start, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so."

As they boarded the plane, Raven began to wonder how she was going to find Devon. She thought back to her vision. There was Devon and a fruit vendor. Big help! There were probably at least a thousand fruit vendors in Mexico and at least a hundred in Baja California. Maybe there was a way that distinguished that fruit vendor from the rest.

"You all right Rae?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to remember something about my vision."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Look Rae, you know Devon is going to be at a fruit vendor's stand so that should be easy enough."

Raven ignored him and tried to think of just how she could find Devon with the clues in her vision. Devon. The fruit vendor. The cart.

The vendor… The cart…

Suddenly, Raven sat bolt right up with a smile on her face. "Ahh! Yes! I remember some details from my vision."

"What is it Rae? What do you remember?"

"Ok guys, you know how I said there was a fruit vendor with a cart?"

Eddie and Chelsea nodded.

"Well, I just remembered that the cart said on it: Fruits and Veggies from your own…" Raven paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Yucatan… Oh snap! We're in the wrong part of Mexico!"

"Well Rae, I guess you'll just have to wait until Devon comes to San Francisco again."

Raven laughed. "Haha, that's a good one Chelsea. Now when has distance ever stopped me before?"

"Uh Rae, think of your parents."

"Who says they have to know I'm gone?"

Three hours later, Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, and the rest of the Baxter family checked into their hotel.

"Ah sweet!" Eddie said. "They have five sports channels!"

Corey meanwhile was looking around the hotel. "Free soap? Wow! This will increase some of my investments on eBay!"

Tanya and Victor were eating complimentary chips and salsa while Chelsea wrote in her journal. While they explored their new surroundings, Raven was digging through a phone book trying to see how to call information. Once she found the number, she dialed and waited. After two rings, someone picked up.

"Hola! Quién usted tiene gusto de llamar?"

"What?" Raven said. "Hablo ingles (I speak English)!"

"I'm sorry, who would you like to call?"

"Yucatan."

"Please hold."

Another person picked up. "What business in Yucatan?"

"Fruits and Veggies from your own Yucatan."

"Ah yes, please hold."

The operator connected her. Two minutes later, a woman picked up. "Welcome to Fruits and Veggies from your own Yucatan. Margarita speaking."

"Yes, could I have directions to this place from Baja California?"

"Si."

The lady gave Raven instructions and hung up. Raven put down the phone with a small smile on her face.

"I'll go tomorrow or the day after," Raven said to herself. "I just need to figure out how to steal away from my family."


End file.
